Through the Bridges to Baccalaureate Program we will identify motivated under-represented minority students in high schools and community colleges and foster their progression toward the baccalaureate degree and biomedical research careers. This goal will be accomplished through a partnership between Western Michigan University and three southwest Michigan community colleges, Grand Rapids Community College, Kalamazoo Valley Community College, Lake Michigan College, working with Upward Bound Programs and high school counselors. The focus of our efforts will always be fostering the individual student in the direction of biomedical research. We will develop and maintain learning communities to lead the Bridges students toward mastery of math, science and lab research skills, and nurture professional and social connections. On a foundation of subject matter mastery and lab skills learned at community colleges, students will gain research laboratory experience at the research-intensive baccalaureate degree granting university. The curriculum of the partner community colleges will be enriched by university faculty guest teaching and seminars. In a supportive environment, emphasizing student continuity from community college to baccalaureate institution, underrepresented minority students will be empowered to enter biomedical research careers.